


The Elapsing Summer

by LimeCream



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Teenagers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeCream/pseuds/LimeCream
Summary: 训练，比赛，往返多特蒙德和科隆的火车，站前的快餐店，几乎构成了尤利安整个夏天的记忆。
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 存档 没有校园情节的高中生AU  
> 我爱1929！

1

盛夏的阳光像烧热的糖浆，一股脑地洒在整座城市上。午后两点，多特蒙德开往科隆的特快列车呼啸着驶进火车站，带起一阵短暂迅疾的风。

尤利安下了火车，重重地踏上月台，从来没有觉得德国的夏天这么令人烦躁，灼热的毫无遮挡的阳光刚刚锲而不舍地追了他一路。他一向喜欢这个灿烂又热烈，还可以吃冰激凌的季节，科隆的气候尤甚，但此时此刻他实在没有心情去欣赏莱茵河畔的葱茏树影和不远处直指天际的大教堂的塔尖。

好吧，不能怪天气，主要是生自己的气，尤利安沮丧地想。

几个小时前高中生校际杯赛的决赛刚刚结束，在草皮上蹭得脏兮兮的球衣球裤被揉成一团，连带着一枚羸弱的银牌丢进背包，几乎压得他喘不过气来。这已经是校队无缘冠军的第七年，这也是他为心爱的校队出场的最后一场比赛，这个夏天结束他就要升入高中的最后一年准备Abitur。

尤利安慢吞吞地沿着铁轨走出站台，直到他看见站前那家快餐店色彩鲜艳的门头招牌，心里才略微亮堂了一点。

饭点过去不久，快节奏的音乐被换成舒缓的轻音乐，餐厅里只有零落几位落脚候车的客人。短暂的午休后，凯立刻被拉斯提溜去收拾餐盘打扫餐厅。当玻璃门被推开时，他正在愁眉苦脸地擦桌子，还没来得及抬头一股热气就扑面而来，他下意识腹诽是什么客人这么麻烦要这个点来。

然后他就看见了一头熟悉的金发。

“Julian?”不满的情绪烟消云散，黑头发的男孩儿不自觉地露出一个笑容，“嘿。”

但很快他的笑容就顿在了嘴角，因为往常总是笑嘻嘻又咋咋呼呼的尤利安今天看起来阴云密布，脸上是不加掩饰的沮丧。

“嘿。”尤利安无精打采地回应。

“怎么回……哦天哪我差点忘记了，”凯拍了拍脑袋，“今天是决赛。”

尤利安点了点头。凯看着他的脸色心里猜到了大半，小心翼翼地开口，“那……怎么样？”

“不好。”他直截了当地说，然后顺手抽了一把旁边的椅子坐下深吸一口气，“我们输了。这是我最后一场比赛了。”他抬头望着凯，“希望没有打扰你忙，但我想找个人说说话。”

凯几乎要被那双蓝眼睛里的自责和颓败灼伤了，他一时不知道该说什么，只能略微俯下身，“等我一下。”让他先把这些该死的桌子收拾完。于是尤利安就安静地坐着等他，没有看手机也没有看菜单，凯一边用余光担忧地看他一边加快速度到敷衍的程度。

作为家里最小的孩子，恋爱经验空白的乖乖仔，凯自然是不太会安慰人的，所以当他在尤利安身边坐下时，颤颤巍巍地做了他一直很想做但没有成功的事——伸手摸了摸他的头发，然后赶紧欲盖弥彰地补充，“虽然我不踢球，但我也会有这种感觉，比如我主队从欧冠被淘汰的时候……”

然而身旁的人有点愣神，像是没听到他的话也没感觉到这个举动。天哪，他都不会跳起来要打我了，完蛋了。凯惊恐地想。

“我真的错过了很多机会。”尤利安开口了。

“教练说从来没见我跑得这么积极过。”

“最后我踢高了一个任意球，如果进了就扳平了。”

“之后守门员发球门球对面快速反击又进了一个。”

最后他长长叹了一口气总结，“都怪我，如果我平时再多练练定位球……”

凯打断了他，“Julian，你不能这么怪自己，就算是梅西也不能每个任意球都进。”

尤利安垂下头，以手掩面，“可是……队友都把这个球让给了我，这可是决赛啊，我感觉对不起他们的信任。”

“这种事太平常了，Jule。虽然……听起来很遗憾，但是这个世界每天都在发生这种事，你想想，很多球员整个生涯都没有奖杯，但不妨碍我们记住他们，仰慕他们。”他不太习惯说这种煽情的话，但此时此刻管不了那么多了，“你整个夏天都过得很快乐，和校队在一起，不是吗？有这些经历就足够了。”

“可我真的很想拿冠军，尤其是离它这么近的时候。”

“噢，我承认，我也希望勒沃库森能拿一个德甲冠军，四十年了。”凯摸摸鼻子。“但没有冠军我也爱它。”

尤利安终于露出一个几乎看不清的笑容，“希望我没有冠军你也觉得我还不错。”

“当然。”虽然我都没有在现场看过你的比赛。凯轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，结果换来的是尤利安两只手都伸出来对他的头发进行了惨无人道的蹂躏，“你刚刚干了什么！我没忘！”

凯哭笑不得地从椅子上弹起来，心里悄悄松了一口气。“还有，”尤利安瞪着他，“我不喜欢被这么叫——Jule。”

头发乱得像草窝的男孩有点惊讶，又有点手足无措，他刚刚的确私自用了更亲近的称呼。为什么？他问。

“没有为什么，我就是不喜欢。”

“哦……对不起，Julian，我是不是太唐突了？”

尤利安看着他不知所措的样子扑哧一声笑出来。“没有,Kai，谢谢你，占用你这么长时间。”

男孩儿有点不好意思地站起来，“这没什么，还好现在没什么客人而且Lars不在盯着我。”

心情平复以后的尤利安也恢复了他的胃口，午餐一口都吃不下的他现在感到有点儿想吃东西。在他刚要开口时，凯像是会读心一般地凑到了自己的面前，“Julian，你想不想吃个冰激凌？”

尤利安盯着他绿宝石般的眼眸里含着的笑意，一时没有回答。因为胸腔里平稳的心跳突然怦怦响起来，原本浸满了苦涩的心底泛起一阵奇异的甜蜜，蔓延开来，颤栗的感觉猛地窜上脊椎。

2

训练，比赛，往返多特蒙德和科隆的火车，站前的快餐店，几乎构成了尤利安整个夏天的记忆。

七月中旬的午后，高中生校际冠军杯进行到小组赛的第二轮，尤利安坐在回科隆的火车上，还在回想刚刚那场痛痛快快的四比零和自己的进球。

夏天的雷雨来得毫无征兆。当被阴云包裹的科隆大教堂出现在视野里时，天边冷不丁炸起一个响雷。尤利安的心头一紧，出门之前他又忘记看天气预报了，当然也没有带伞。

空气中的水汽含量急剧增加，但走出站台时雨点还将落未落。没关系，他安慰自己，火车站前的商业街上有一家便利店，他可以去那里买一把伞。

然而球场上的胜利似乎已经用完了今天的好运气，当他拿出反击时冲刺的速度跑到街上时，留给他的只有一张轻飘飘的装修歇业通知。尤利安无可奈何地翻了个白眼，同时暴雨毫不留情地砸在他头顶上。

这下处境更加尴尬了，尤利安环顾四周，他已经跑出了火车站，这条街上也没有什么可以避雨的地方，街边店铺窄窄的屋檐不足以抵挡这么大的雨，几分钟不到他的头发已经被打湿了，周身都开始发冷。

那只能去那家快餐店了，他从背包里翻出校队的训练外套盖在头上。火车站附近总有会有为饥肠辘辘和无处落脚的旅客准备的快餐店，平时周末他从学校回家路过这里总会光顾一下。现在比赛期间严禁吃高油高热的快餐，所以他已经好一阵子没有去过了。但眼下，在冒雨跑回家和进去躲雨之间他没有任何犹豫就选择了后者。

透过玻璃橱窗，餐厅里照例是暖色的灯光和欢快的音乐，仿佛一点也没有受到外面的影响。尤利安在门口甩甩沾满水的头发，把外套搭在肩上，一推开门就被扑面而来的冷气冻得打了个哆嗦。

因为突如其来的大雨，商业街上空无一人，快餐店也闲了下来，柜台上只留了一个收银员。“您好，”是个他从来没见过的，有着黑色卷发的男孩，看到他湿漉漉的样子有一点惊讶，但很快露出笑容，“您要点什么？”

“我——”他的话被一个喷嚏猝然截断，缓过来后有些局促地开口，“对不起，我要……热的柠檬茶。”

收银员抱歉地告诉他热茶需要现煮，获得没有关系的回应后点点头下单，“外面雨很大吧？”收下纸币后善解人意地问他，“需要我拿一块毛巾吗？”

我已经狼狈到收银员都看不下去了，尤利安尴尬地想，但是他也没有推辞，再这么下去他就要感冒了，然后缺席训练和比赛，太可怕了。在他的脑袋里塞满各种乱七八糟的想象前，干燥柔软的毛巾已经递到了面前。他在道谢的同时注意到眼前人胸前的铭牌：KAI HAVERTZ。

“现在服务这么贴心了吗，还有提供给客人的毛巾？”尤利安好奇地问。男孩儿——现在应该叫他凯，犹豫了一下，“其实……这是我自己的，淋雨太容易感冒了。”他又赶紧补充，“是干净的，我没有用过。”

噢，尤利安现在觉得没有那么冷了。在他想转身去找个空位时，凯的目光被他已经从肩膀滑到手臂上的外套吸引了，“那是BVB中学的队徽吗？”

对高中生来说假期兼职再平常不过，但会到科隆来完全是个巧合。

高中第一个暑假开始之前，凯在脸书上哀嚎了一句他想要PlayStation打FIFA但自己好穷，几分钟后已经毕业的学长拉斯就找到了他。

“你可以来给我帮忙，假期人手不够。”开门见山，直截了当。

学长和他的双胞胎弟弟一起在科隆经营一家快餐店，听说最近有开连锁店的打算，逮住每一个能逮的劳动力也不奇怪。

科隆的时薪肯定比勒沃库森要高，而且两个城市近到连城际火车都像是市内交通。商量好工作时间和工资后，他们就愉快地达成了一致。

事实是作为站前唯一一家快餐店，他们从来不缺生意，一个夏天可以攒够他想要的钱，但餐点几乎无间歇的收银配餐端盘子也是真的很累。拜这天午后的暴雨所赐，难得没有源源不断的客人，他也有了一个喘口气的机会。

当门被冷不丁推开有客人向自己走来时，正在柜台后面浑水摸鱼看手机的年轻人被吓了一跳。十来天养成的习惯使他下意识地微笑问好，但当他回过神看清满身雨水的来人后，无端想到了对面烘焙坊的奶油泡芙，金灿灿，圆滚滚。

他保持着店员的礼貌和体贴，直到注意到那件黑黄相间的外套上的圆形队徽。

多特蒙德离科隆不像勒沃库森这么近，在这里看到BVB的队徽很难得。虽然他不是自己校队的队员，但几个参加今年校际杯赛的同学已经感叹过BVB的好状态——“有冠军相”，所以他就有些在意，好奇的询问脱口而出。

对方的眼中出现了显而易见的惊讶。“是，你认识我们的队徽？”他想了想又追问，“你也是什么学校的校队队员吗？不然一般人还真的不会注意这个。”

凯笑了起来，“我不踢球，但我会看球，我有校队的朋友在踢校际杯赛，说你们今年很棒。”

“哦天哪，好荣幸。”说到足球，对面的语气明显放松了下来，还有点小小的得意，“我们刚刚踢完一场比赛，四比零。”

“哇哦，”凯配合地表示称赞，“但在科隆看到你们的队徽，有一点点意外。”

“因为我在多特蒙德上学但住在科隆，能在这里遇见认识我们的人也很意外。”他眨了眨眼睛，“Julian Brandt。”

红茶煮开的提示音打断了他们的对话，凯终于想起自己还在工作。

他把冒着热气的茶杯端给自己的客人，暴雨依然没有要停的迹象。于是尤利安在离他最近的吧台坐下，年龄相仿爱好相近的男孩子熟悉得很快，他们兴致勃勃地聊了聊自己的学校和主队（“至少我们都是国家队的球迷”），甚至交换了WhatsApp账号。

当眼前的男孩儿说话时，漂亮的绿眼睛里都闪着令人目眩的光。那天的尤利安一直在想。

这个夏天的记忆还应该加上这一条。

3

暑热在日落后消退，晚风自莱茵河上徐缓而来，带着微微湿润和凉意。

凯坐在月台的长椅上，夜幕如薄纱轻轻拢在身旁。蝉鸣声远远的，时不时被火车来往的提示广播和呼啸声掩盖，但他没有错过新消息的提示音和骤然亮起的屏幕。

他瞥了一眼，旋即感到一点意外，新消息来自尤利安-布兰特。快餐店里的偶然相识没有给他的交际圈带来什么变化，当天晚上他在社交媒体上关注了他而对方也很快回关，但关系只保持在随手的几个点赞上。

_Hey boy_

_我们小组出线了_ _;)_

噢，他的嘴角弯了起来，很快在键盘上敲敲打打。

_恭喜。_

这甚至是他们在WhatsApp的第一次对话。凯看着对话框，有点不想就断在这里，所以他开始寻找话头。

_所以，淘汰赛抽签了吗_

他看到对方正在输入，然后消息很快冒出来。

_还没有，我们刚刚踢完最后一场_

_抽中勒沃库森也不是不可能的_ _:)_

他这次彻底笑了出来，想要继续回复的时候，火车到站的提示在头顶上的广播响起。

他从长椅上站起来望了望，晚上从科隆回周边城市的人不少，车门前熙熙攘攘排起了队伍，他走过去跟在后面，上车前再看了一眼屏幕。

_那样的话你会来看比赛吗_

夏日最繁盛的时节已经在北威州展开。窗外的夜色晴朗碧蓝，火车驶离身后的都市，越向北，星星越发明亮低垂，光芒柔和地笼罩大地。当他们进入一个漆黑的隧道，凯才从玻璃的倒影里看见自己依然在微笑。

_如果你们抽中客场的话，当然_

4

从Sie到du之间的界限一旦被跨越就一发不可收拾*，凯托着下巴滑动他和尤利安的聊天记录，最初的对话已经被远远甩在后面。大概的确是爱好相同，他们从训练比赛说到游戏，从主队休赛期的友谊赛说到各种离奇的转会新闻，还在周末联机打了一局堡垒之夜，突然之间熟悉得如同多年好友。又好像不止如此，尤利安是个很有趣的人，常常要直到关掉对话框，他才会发现刚刚不自知地乐在其中，然后再不自知地期待下次有什么话题可以说。

人际交往是一门玄学，他在心里总结。

最近一条消息是尤利安亲口带给他的。一个训练结束的午后，他下了火车径直来找凯，告诉他抽签结果，“我们要去法兰克福踢客场了”。

“我觉得有点悬，他们挺强的，还是客场。”他谨慎地说。

“不要紧，你们也很强。”凯的心里还有点小小的遗憾，法兰克福太远了，即使尤利安邀请他，他也没法去看。

尤利安用吸管搅动着贴心店员强行推荐的无糖苏打水（“甜饮料？你不怕被教练骂吗，Julian？”“我要投诉你！！！”），漫不经心地开口，“说真的，你为什么没有去踢球呢？看你这身高真是个好前锋的料。”

为什么呢，他默默地想，自己好像没往这个方向想过，看比赛就足够有趣了。

那天夜里凯做了一个梦，他和尤利安成了队友，他们在一起踢比赛。尤利安右路传中，

他在禁区里高高跃起甩头攻门。之后一切其他画面都变得模糊不清，只剩下尤利安张开双臂向他跑来。阳光下携风而行的他看起来白得不可思议，整个人都在闪闪发光。他们一起在角球区做堡垒之夜的庆祝动作，而自己始终目不转睛地看着眼前的人，看着他被汗水打湿的金发，看着他脸颊上因为激动和兴奋泛起的红晕，看着他眼睛里闪动的笑意。最后他们和拥上来的队友们抱作一团，尤利安的睫毛擦过他的面庞，他垂下眼睛，尤利安也正抬起眼睛看他——

他猛地惊醒，睁大眼睛看着天花板，几乎出了一身冷汗。梦境太过真实，一闭上眼睛，仍旧清晰地留在眼前。他在黑暗中不知所措地以手掩面，发出一声懊恼的呻吟。

人的情感更是一门玄学。

*德语中对亲近的人才称呼du（你），其他人都用Sie（您）

5

校队在客场3-2有惊无险地晋级了，尤利安踢进了一个直接任意球。场边的助教录下了这个进球，于是他得意洋洋地拿给凯炫耀。

视频从裁判判给他们一个右路任意球开始，人墙逐渐排开，几个穿黄黑队服的队员站在球前比比划划，最终哨响后由他们的19号踢中横梁反弹入网。

欢呼声瞬间响起，视频画面也开始拉近晃动，大概是教练正在跑向他们的进球功臣。结束前的最后一个镜头，尤利安向着观众席振臂高呼，所有的队友都向他跑来。凯没法不注意到他欢欣雀跃又带着点得意的笑容，和他鼻梁颧骨上遍布的红晕，和他对着镜头明亮闪烁、仿佛星辰掉落其中的眼睛——

凯一个激灵，目光从视频中快速移开。这个场景有点太熟悉了，熟悉到前几天才在他的梦里出现，天啊。

“怎么样？”尤利安看着他，勾起标志性的狡黠笑容。

“噢，当然，很漂亮。”凯有意避开他的眼睛。直视那双清透的蓝眼睛突然间变得有些太过了。

尤利安不满地做了个鬼脸，“你也太敷衍了。”然后突然一巴掌拍在桌子上，像下定了什么决心似的宣布，“今晚来一局FIFA吗！我要在游戏里也进一个这样的球。”

他的动作看得凯胆战心惊，过了几秒才开口，“Julian，你忘了我是为什么才每天往科隆跑的吗，我没有PlayStation。”

这次尤利安期待的神情彻底变成了失望，他撇了撇嘴。“好吧，那，那以后吧。”

情绪变化同样丰富的男孩儿正想开口说点什么，就看到他晃了晃脑袋又突然朝自己笑起来，“所以我决定现在给你增加点生意，我想要汉堡和冰激凌。”

太阳变了方向，透过落地窗照进餐厅。尤利安就坐在那道阳光下，金发泛着奶油般的色泽，对着他笑出了一口白牙。他自己就像一道阳光，凯几乎移不开眼睛，梦境和现实再次重叠，他感到自己正无可救药地朝着某个从未踏足的方向奔去，那种难以抵挡的陌生情感如同地狱烈火般在他的身体里燃烧。

对于一个未成年的年轻人来说，这大概确实太过了。恍惚而茫然的情绪攫住他的头脑，直到拉斯走来拍了拍他的肩膀，“发什么呆呢”，他才猛地回过神，机械地在收银机上按下几个键。

直到他用僵硬的手打出一个歪歪扭扭的冰激凌，才意识到自己到底在做什么。凯带着抱歉的笑容把冰激凌递给眼巴巴等着的尤利安，然后逃也似的躲进后厨靠在墙上。他需要一点时间来面对自己和这不受控制的一切。

6

尤利安不记得自己是怎么走回家的。直到拐进熟悉的街区，他的脑袋还是晕晕乎乎，心在胸腔里横冲直撞。原先输掉比赛的窒息感已经变得遥远，他被另一种彷徨和无措占据了。

进入八月下旬，秋日的迹象初显端倪，高温随着日头向西渐渐缓和。他决定先在花坛边坐一会再进家门，自己的大脑运转马上就要因为心理活动过于强烈而超载了。

时间回到不久前，从他浑浑噩噩走进快餐店和凯说第一句话起事情就不对了。尤利安把发烫的脸埋到手心里，深深地吸了一口气。凯——俯下身凑近了和他说话，摸他的头发，叫他Jule，最后还用那双该死的、漂亮的的绿眼睛朝着他笑。也许这一切都是朋友间的亲昵，但当尤利安的心为此怦怦跳动时，他突然失去了与朋友相处应该有的平衡。

这不对，从最开始就不对，他绝望地回想这两个月所发生的一切。事实是，凯，他幽深如湖水的眼睛，锐利的颧骨，腼腆的笑容，和他整个超脱同龄的成熟却又傻得不可思议的人，从第一眼起就吸引着自己全部的注意，哪怕他一直以来努力对此视而不见，想要挥去那些模糊不清的情绪。

最后，到了此时此刻，难以言明的情绪展开在他的面前。尤利安破罐子破摔地对自己坦白，我喜欢他，天哪。

这个认知一旦进入脑海，尤利安反而平静下来，就像一切都归到了正确的位置上。他抬起头望向天空，起风了，薄薄的云被扯成絮，不情不愿地被吹向远方。夏天快要过去了，他想，阳光在接近傍晚时变得虚弱，风中带着愈发明显的凉意。训练和比赛都已经结束，等到开学，他又要过上一周回家一次的日子，而等他从多特蒙德坐车回来——再也不能在快餐店见到……见到他喜欢的男孩儿了。

想到这里，尤利安的心猛地绞紧。这个假期过去，理论上，他们就再也不会有交集了。然后悄无声息地淡出彼此的生活，即使科隆和勒沃库森之间只有十三公里的距离。

这个想法刺痛了他。不，他情不自禁地摇头，恐慌和抗拒浮上心头。

“你们的弟弟今天打电话告诉我，下周末……九月前最后一个周末是开放日，我们打算去不来梅看他。”晚饭的餐桌上，妈妈一边查列车时刻表一边向尤利安和雅尼斯宣布。

兄弟俩对视一眼，他们搬家之前，最小的弟弟雅沙留在了不来梅——他在不来梅俱乐部的青训踢球。

“那我们呢？我好久没见到雅沙了！”雅尼斯期待地问，尤利安跟着点头，他们一直心疼小小年纪独自在外的弟弟。

妈妈摆出一副预备好的神情，“我知道你们都想他了，但是今年时间太仓促了，”她看向大儿子，“尤其是你，Julian，考虑到你一个夏天都在训练比赛，我希望你在假期最后几天做好上学的准备。”

“怎么能这样！”尤利安差点就要挥着叉子抗议了，但他还是明智地控制了一下自己的动作。“可是我没有一个夏天都往外跑啊！”雅尼斯更大声地反驳。

爸爸放下餐具，慢条斯理又不容置疑地开口，“好了，等到圣诞节我们全家会一起回不来梅的，这一次就我和你们妈妈。”

尤利安泄气地捣着盘子里的馅饼，怎么今天都是让人遗憾的坏消息。

但等他兴致缺缺地吃完饭回到房间，看到柜子里的手柄，一个可能性咕嘟一声冒上心头。他站住想了想，转身走进雅尼斯的房间。

“打个商量，”他扒着门问，“下周六，爸爸妈妈去看雅沙的那天，你……你能不能别呆在家里？”话说到最后他自己都底气不足，这么要求自己的弟弟听起来太奇怪了。

雅尼斯一脸难以置信，“爸爸妈妈不让我去你还想赶我走？”在尤利安努力想出解释前，他一脸狐疑地走进，“你想带谁来家里约会吗，你谈恋爱了吗哥？”

“……还没有。”一下就被看穿了，尤利安捂住了脸，只露出眼睛略带恳求地看着弟弟，他实在没有做这些的经验。

“行但你要请我吃冰激凌。”雅尼斯在心里啧啧啧了好几声，最后假装勉为其难地答应。

“随你随你，成交！”尤利安也没有心思计较弟弟的敲竹杠行为，立刻跑回了自己的房间关上门。然而万事俱备，他拿着手机却开始怂了。

万一他没有空怎么办，万一他不想来怎么办，万一他其实有女朋友怎么办虽然一点都看不出来……尤利安直直地趴在床上，点进凯的脸书主页，徒劳地翻着他已经很熟悉的动态，脸苦恼地皱成一团。

不行，不能这样，他揉了揉脸打起精神，强迫自己在通讯录里找到心心念念的号码迅速拨出电话。然而在铃声响起的第一秒，那股勇气又消失了，他的牙关开始颤抖，在心里疯狂搜寻接通以后的开场白。

没等他空白一片的脑子想出点什么，凯略带疑惑的声音已经在耳边响起。“Julian？”

“嗨……Kai，”该死，他完全没有准备好，声音因为紧张干巴巴的，只能硬着头皮继续，“我，我想问问你，下周六你……你有空吗？”

对面顿了一下，“我刚刚收到排班表，下周五是兼职的最后一天，所以……”

“所以你周六就没有事了？”急切的询问脱口而出，尤利安差点咬到舌头，然后语气又瑟缩起来，“我是说，如果你没有事的话……”

凯在电话那头似乎笑了一下，“对，我没有事。”然后就等着他接下来的话。

尤利安怀疑自己的心跳声可以传进电话里，“那你想不想来我家？那天家里只有我，开学之前的最后一个周末，以后我就没有空玩游戏了，你可以用我弟弟的手柄，或者如果那个时候你已经有了自己的……”

他们其实也可以联机，这样凯就不用再这么麻烦地过来，尤利安犹豫地想。但他想见到凯，想和他共处一室，想和他肩并肩坐在客厅的地毯上。

所幸凯似乎没有嫌麻烦，他很快地答应了。

7

连着几天的阴雨在台风过后终于偃旗息鼓，周末是一个久违的晴天，空气经过风雨的洗刷格外清新。尤利安几乎是天一亮就睁开了眼，爸爸妈妈买了最早的火车票去不来梅，而且因为显而易见的原因，他一整晚都没有睡好。

全家人还是一起吃了一顿简单的早餐。尤利安象征性地抿着牛奶，除此之外什么都吃不下去。因为失眠和过度紧张带来的心悸正在轮番上阵，连妈妈都注意到了他苍白的脸色。

“就两天而已，你们可以照顾好自己的吧？”临走之前她略带担忧地问。

“没关系妈妈，Julian只是今天有个大计划要做。”雅尼斯笑容满面地揽住哥哥的肩膀，遭到了后者咬牙切齿的肘击。

看着爸爸妈妈的背影消失在街区的拐角，雅尼斯转向尤利安，“现在来说说你的计划，你打算什么时候赶我走？”

尤利安真诚地看着弟弟：“可以的话，现在。”

雅尼斯翻了个白眼，“你的……约会对象什么时候来？”

“大概上午吧，我们没有特意约时间，”尤利安耸了耸肩，“看他坐哪一班火车。”

“所以你一上来就打算搞异地恋？行，真有你的。那你是打算给人做饭吗，中午？”

尤利安咬住嘴唇，几秒后才开口，“第一次就邀请别人一起做饭会不会很奇怪？如果不行的话我们也可以点外卖……”

雅尼斯努力咽下想说的话，最后：“祝你好运。”

走去火车站的路上尤利安感到了一点好笑。他一直是个让人省心的好学生，老师和长辈们对他的评价总是努力安静又乖巧。他没有像同学们一样热衷于派对、约会和恋爱，因为自己从来对这些提不起兴趣，以至于现在——雅尼斯都有过好几任女朋友了，快要上大学的自己还像个傻乎乎的小男孩一样，因为要见喜欢的人而不知所措，被紧张又期待的心情搅和得七荤八素。

但我也没有办法啊，尤利安悄悄吐了吐舌头，用手贴住发烫的脸颊，暗暗祈祷待会脸不要太红。

但是等尤利安看到凯的第一眼，他就知道自己的努力失败了。他朝思暮想的男孩儿，穿着简单的衬衫和牛仔裤——不管穿成什么样都让他移不开眼睛，看到自己以后立刻带着笑容向他走来。尤利安不用摸都知道自己的脸红了，连带着耳朵也在发热。

“嘿Julian，你很热吗？”凯天真地朝他眨了眨眼睛。

“我……我是跑来的。”尤利安说谎了。

他们走过开满桔梗花的街道，尤利安刚推开家门，他的金毛娜拉就一阵风般扑了过来，又因为闻到陌生人的气息而堪堪停在了玄关，警惕地抬头望着他们。

“这是你家养的金毛吗？我家里也养了一只狗，”不等尤利安开口，凯就先一步俯下身凑近它，“真漂亮。”话音刚落，娜拉就慢吞吞地挪到他的手边，想要蹭一蹭。

“对，这是Nala。”尤利安也蹲下来，揉了一把自家金毛的脑袋，“怎么和别人这么自来熟呀，和我在一起的时候还怪傲娇的。”

被轮流爱抚了一通的娜拉心满意足地跑去花园撒欢了，留下他们俩还蹲在门口面面相觑。凯回头望了望正在扑蝴蝶玩的金毛，然后突然笑了起来，对尤利安说：“你看宠物随主人，是真的。”

尤利安一头雾水，但凯已经站了起来，自然而然地向他伸出手，没有要解释的意思。他愣愣地被拉起来，心头充满疑虑，这是在说我傻吗？

不管怎么样，他们度过了一个愉快的上午。一切如尤利安所愿，和凯一起坐在客厅的地毯上，还在FIFA里复制了一个精彩的直接任意球（虽然最后赢的次数少得可怜）。抛开那点偶尔折磨人的小心思，悠闲而放松的氛围包裹着他，心里溢满淡淡的甜美的喜悦。时间在他们之间像柔软的绸缎缓缓滑过。

直到他的肚子不合时宜地咕噜叫了一声，尤利安才从这种舒服的气氛里回过神。他略带尴尬地放下手柄，不确定凯有没有注意到。“你饿了吗？”

“嗯？”刚刚又赢了一局的凯放松地伸了伸胳膊，偏过头看向他，嗓音软乎乎的，扬起的嘴角还没有放下。

尤利安的心为此狠狠地抖了一下。放过他吧，他觉得自己还不足以承受这种冲击，需要用尽全身力气才能将自己钉在原地。

“我……我是说，到中午了。”他的喉咙里像被堵了一团棉花，“你不介意的话，我来做饭吧，虽然我也不是很有信心……”为了避免尴尬他还是没能发出一起做饭的邀请。

然而凯的眼睛一下子亮了起来，“我可以和你一起做饭吗？”，他兴致勃勃地凑过来，像一个讨要糖果的孩子。

尤利安愣了一下，笑容自嘴角无法控制地展开。“好啊。”他听见自己说。又一个心愿达成了。

之后尤利安一拍脑袋找出了家里闲置很久的烤架，和凯一起搬到花园里。“千万不能被Jannis知道我背着他和你一起烧烤，不然他一定会和爸爸妈妈告状的。”他一边搭烤架一边心情大好地说话，“爸爸妈妈不喜欢我们在家烧烤，因为我们每次都会把花园搞得一团糟还不收拾。”

“我可以帮你收拾。”凯适时地插话，等到尤利安做完准备工作，把从冰箱里拿的汽水递给他一瓶。

“现在你肯让我喝了？”尤利安接过的同时好笑地看了他一眼，揶揄的话脱口而出。

凯反应了一会儿，然后垂下眼睛抿着唇笑了起来，没有接他的话。

这样好像有点太亲昵了，尤利安后知后觉地想到。

他们一起烤了汉堡。“我烤的汉堡超好吃，”尤利安得意洋洋地把盘子递给凯，“如果我去车站卖汉堡，你们的快餐店就可以关门了。”

凯大笑出声，“你也可以去应聘！那我们明年就可以一起去Lars的店里了，他得给我加工资！”

“明年”——尤利安弯起嘴角，即使这只是一句玩笑，他也感到一阵幸福的眩晕。此时此刻，他有科隆的好天气，有香气四溢的烧烤，有娜拉在围着他转，有凯在身边，还有他们之间隐隐约约的未来。哪怕这幅美好得不真实的画面很快就会消散，尤利安也不在乎了，他只想沉浸在现在的每分每秒里。

周末的午后适合看一场比赛。德甲联赛正进行到第三轮，于是他们分踞沙发的两边看了一场门兴和莱比锡的比赛。比赛过程很精彩，但尤利安一直在走神。一时冲动能带来的勇气好像止步于此，其实他自己也没有下定决心，除了一次精心筹划好的临别会面，还想要些什么？

他实在是太珍视、也太害怕毁掉已经有的这一切了，因此所有暗恋故事主人公都要面临的抉择也落在他的头上。他应该说出来吗？更进一步，还是保持原状？

思绪的激烈交锋，大概不比转播画面里的比赛场面逊色。唯一的区别是莱比锡在客场三比一赢下了比赛，而直到终场，尤利安头脑里的双方还没有分出胜负。他焦虑地揪着怀里的抱枕，哪怕平时再贯彻逃避可耻但有用的准则，现在也不得不正视窗外一点一点西斜的太阳了。

所以尤利安也没有注意到凯闪烁着挣扎着看向他的目光，沙发另一边的男孩并不比他好过。

8

天色还没有完全暗下来，路边的房子里接二连三地亮起了灯.傍晚的空气中萦绕着说不上名字的花香，温和浅淡，被风推着飘来飘去。往火车站走的路比来时煎熬又漫长地多，沉默横亘在两人之间，尤利安惊讶于凯的安静，几次试图开口又找不到能说的话题之后甚至有些悲哀地想要放弃了。

这大概就是他们走的最后一段路，看到火车站的灯光后他想，他也许永远也没有勇气坦白了。尤利安讨厌这样，讨厌分别，讨厌自己变得瞻前顾后疑虑重重，变得不像自己。

傍晚时分的月台闹哄哄的，下一班回勒沃库森的火车二十分钟后到，尤利安坚持要把凯送上火车，于是他们在角落找到了一张无人问津的长椅。

坐下以后，尤利安还没来得及重新展开他复杂的心理活动，就听见凯的声音在耳边响起。刚有几个小朋友吵吵闹闹地从他们面前跑过去，所以他过了几秒才听出他在叫自己的名字。

Julian。

他下意识地转过头，猝不及防地对上凯的那双摄人心魄的眼睛。他一直觉得能从别人的目光里读出一大堆情绪是小说的胡扯，但此时此刻他确信自己在那双宝石般通透的眼睛里看到了惶惑、无助、焦急和渴望，看到了毫无保留的一切。

还有他自己的倒影。

尤利安心里一动，好像有点明白了，又好像全身都不受控制了。心在胸腔里狂跳，意识像被抽离了一部分，让他感到一阵阵的眩晕。

他们还在对视，时间过了几秒，或者几分钟，尤利安已经完全没有概念了。周围嘈杂的声音也被自动过滤，世界跟着他们静止在这一刻。

“Kai！”看到凯张开嘴想要说话的同时，本能冲破了理智的限制，他听见自己急切的声音脱口而出，“让我先说——”

他甚至不知道自己说了些什么，预演了无数次的坦白变得语无伦次慌不择路，说到最后声音都带上了哭腔。

“……我不想等明天早上醒来，发现这个夏天都是一场梦。我喜欢你，我不想失去你。”

尤利安低下头，双手掩面，像是在逃避最后的判决。

然后一切都还像是在梦里发生的一样。凯握住他的手腕轻轻移开，双手捧住他的脸颊，用指腹抹去眼角滑落的泪水。尤利安愣愣地看着他，看着他像捧着一件珍贵的瓷器般注视着自己。

“我也是，”凯摩挲着尤利安颧骨上的皮肤，目光里的焦虑和胆怯都变成了纯然的笑意，“我只敢在梦里想象这个场景。”

他们的额头抵在了一起，十指相扣。

“我现在想做一件特别浪漫的事。”火车快要进站的时候，尤利安攥住凯的衣角，低声对他说。

他回想着不知多少年前看过的爱情电影，在越来越近的鸣笛声中倾身向前，双手环过眼前心爱的男孩儿的脖子，吻了上去。

夏天随着这列火车驶离了科隆，但男孩们的故事还在继续。

FIN


	2. Geschichten nach dem Sommer（夏天过后的故事）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外，看词说话德语版，除了最后一个变音一共29个

der Abstand, Abstände

N. （空间或时间的）距离

对于刚陷入也是第一次陷入爱情的小朋友们来说，距离的确是一件比较讨厌的事，毕竟电话和WhatsApp上的聊天怎么比得上面对面的拥抱和亲吻呢。除了在平时努力学习为周末争取一点见面时间之外，他们还没想到什么别的办法。

好愁啊，尤利安一边在试卷上写写画画一边揪着自己的头发。

der Bahnhof, Bahnhöfe

N. 火车站

于是，从科隆到多特蒙德，从多特蒙德到科隆，从勒沃库森到科隆，从科隆到勒沃库森，火车站成了家和学校以外最熟悉的地方，见证他们无数次匆匆忙忙又依依不舍，把一分钟掰成两分钟用的见面和告别。

das Café, -s

N. 咖啡馆

在一起的那天晚上，看着凯坐上火车以后，尤利安踢踢踏踏地往家走，还没走几步路就接到了凯——现在是男朋友了——的电话。电话那头一开口就是期期艾艾的Julian我已经开始想你了。他扑哧一声笑出来，然后攥紧了手机，“我也是。”

“没关系，”他紧接着安慰道，“你觉得统一日*那天怎么样？今年的庆典不在北威州，但我们可以在莱茵河边的咖啡馆约会。”

想着那幅画面，他们不约而同地傻笑起来。 （*每年10月3日是德国统一日，法定假日，庆典由各州首府轮流举办）

der Duft, Düfte

N. 香味，气味

尤利安偷偷和凯跑去约会可以瞒得过任何人，除了娜拉。每次他装作若无其事地回家，娜拉都会锲而不舍地围着他转，直到换过衣服洗过澡。 “你就见过他一次而已，怎么记得那么清楚啊？”尤利安哭笑不得地敲了敲得意洋洋的小侦探的脑袋。

die Erinnerung, -en

N. 回忆

“感谢校际杯赛，不然我都不知道该怎么要到你的电话号码。”凯在一次黏黏糊糊的聊天里坦白。

“你应该感谢那天的雨，不然我们根本不会见到。”尤利安嘀嘀咕咕的，回想起他们第一次见面时自己狼狈的样子，还是红着脸笑了起来。

die Frage, -n

N. 问题

要应付雅尼斯对哥哥初恋的问东问西也是一件很麻烦的事。虽然谈恋爱不是什么禁忌，尤利安也迟早会对家人坦诚，但他不太想在没准备好的时候，让别人从八卦里拼凑出自己的男朋友。

der Geburtstag, -e

N. 生日

尤利安生日那天是一个阳光明媚的假期。

凯的生日在一个电闪雷鸣的周中，尤利安举着手机在时断时续的信号中艰难地唱完了一首生日歌。

die Handarbeit, -en

N. 手工活

小男孩有一些古怪又传统的浪漫。比如圣诞节前的一个月，凯都推拒了尤利安周末的邀请，去吃东西不行，一起学习也不行。在尤利安已经盘算着直接坐车去勒沃库森问个究竟时，男朋友终于松口了。

尤利安满腹狐疑，直到他在挂满节日彩灯的教堂广场上收到来自凯的圣诞节礼物。他满脸羞涩地把一条围巾围在尤利安的脖子上，“是Lea教我织的，我本来想织一顶帽子给你，可是那太难了。”

所有的失落和等待都足以融化在这份浪漫里了。尤利安松开围巾的一边，把凯也围了进来，然后在柔软绒线的包裹里交换了一个吻。

irrsinnig

Adj. 疯狂的

在很久，久到告诉所有人他们在一起之后的一次派对上。

“我做过的最疯狂的事？”尤利安看着真心话卡片上的问题自言自语。朋友们期待地等着看乖宝宝布兰特的回答。

他转过头看着坐在自己旁边的凯，一字一句地说：“和你表白。还有在考Abitur前也每周末都坐火车去和你约会。” “……你们为什么这也能秀啊！”

die Jahreszeit, -en

N. 季节

夏天是尤利安最喜欢的季节。

“夏天意味着我的生日，你的生日，假期，冰激凌，足球，还有……”

“还有我们的纪念日。”凯替他说完。

der Kuss, Küsse

N. 吻

凯每次都要融化在尤利安凑上来的亲吻里。柔软的、湿润的唇瓣，呼吸缠绕时漏出的呻吟和呜咽，舌尖相遇时过电般的触感。对十七八岁的青少年来说实在太过、也太无法抵抗了。

同样地，凯也热衷于从尤利安那里偷走一个又一个的吻。男朋友无措的目光和烧红的脸颊，他是永远也看不够的。

der Leidensgenossen (nur Sg.)

N. 共患难者，同病相怜的人

虽然选修的科目不完全一样，但数学是所有学生的必修课，而他们又都不怎么擅长数学。

“你为什么也不会啊”

“你明明看起来就像数学小天才”

尤利安绝望地在静悄悄的图书馆里给凯写纸条。

der Montag, -e

N. 星期一

全世界都讨厌星期一。

闹钟响了一定起不来，大脑因为疲惫而罢工，咖啡机永远被占用，星期一的课又总是最难的。

尤利安哈欠连天地翻开课本，看到凯不知道什么时候塞在里面的纸条。

“加油亲爱的，你还有我”

下面是一颗大大的爱心。

der Neid (nur Sg.)

N. 嫉妒，妒忌

在尤利安转发了和童年伙伴的合照并且感叹good old days之后，凯开始吃醋了。

“好啦好啦，”尤利安无奈地顺毛，“那我们现在来张自拍，然后配文还是现在更好？”

凯摇了摇头，认真地说：“虽然错过了很多，但我很荣幸能参与你的现在和未来，布兰特先生。”然后抬起尤利安的手落下轻轻一吻。

尤利安红着脸别过头，小孩子正经起来自己一点都抵抗不了。

der Ortssinn (nur Sg.)

N.方向感

尤利安几乎没有方向感这个东西，完全分不清东南西北，甚至在勒沃库森那么点大的地方也能迷路。

虽然凯也好不到哪去，但谷歌地图至少对他是有效的——21世纪已经过去这么些年了，对吧？

der Pinguin, -en

N. 企鹅

凯在书店无意翻到了一本小朋友的识字书。

„Vor dem Winter brauchen tausende Pinguinen nach Fressen zu suchen.“（冬天前，成千上万的企鹅需要寻找食物）旁边的插图是一群摇摇晃晃的企鹅。

他拍下来发给尤利安，很快就收到了“我也是其中之一”的回复。

这种执念很可爱，凯抱着手里的童书无端地满脸笑容。

quasseln

V. 喋喋不休的；唠叨的

德国春天乍暖还寒的气候，三月居然还在下雪，尤利安在露天走廊里冷得直跺脚。

“你的声音在抖，Julian。”电话那头的凯出人意料的敏锐。

尤利安停顿了一下，“多特蒙德在下雪，你听见风声了吗？”

“你在室外？”

“……我被室友赶出来了，他们嫌我打电话太吵。”尤利安不太想说出来，声音近乎恳求，“别挂，Kai，我想和你说话。我不会感冒的，我保证。”

das Rathaus, -Rathäuser

N. 市政厅

市政厅是凯在科隆最喜欢的一个地方之一。

不是因为精巧美丽的喷泉雕塑和塔楼，而是他觉得那一排文艺复兴风格的门廊下很适合求婚。

求完婚就可以直接走进市政厅办婚姻登记。* （*欧洲的传统是在市政厅登记结婚）

die Störung, -en

N. 影响

凯曾经严肃地问过尤利安自己、和他们之间的关系会不会干扰到他的学习和备考。

“不可能完全没有影响啊……”说这话的时候，他们正沿着莱茵河散步，尤利安的眼睛盯着波光粼粼的水面。

在凯露出自责的神色之前，他转过身，双手攀上男孩的肩膀，看着他的眼睛补充：“当然还是好的影响多，Kai，我有你。是你的存在让我在枯燥的生活里也知道，我不是一个人。”

尤利安不习惯这么郑重地说话，说完就把脑袋埋进了男朋友的肩窝。但凯还在坚持，“那不好的影响呢？”

“……我想那也会作用在你身上。我总是很想你，想时时刻刻都见到你，像现在这样。”

其实也还是有好的一面，尤利安默默地想，每个辗转反侧的夜晚，想着凯抚慰自己，至少之后可以睡得特别好。但这种事就不要让未成年小朋友知道了。

der Traum, Träume

N. 梦

日有所思夜有所梦不假，但凯有时候真的希望自己不要再在梦里见到尤利安了。

确切地说，不要再在限制级的梦里见到尤利安了。 又一次半夜醒来后凯把头蒙在被子里逃避现实。

unreif Adj. 不成熟的，幼稚的

相比之下，尤利安才更像小孩子。

勒令不许碰他的头发，在自己背书的时候捣乱，抢走最后一口小蛋糕……

当然凯也摸出了门道，在尤利安不怀好意地笑出一口白牙的时候，捏住他的后颈直接亲上去，幼稚鬼就消停了。

PS：不要在意周围人的目光。

die Vernunft (nur Sg.)

N. 理智的，冷静的

凯给人的印象是冷静理智的。

但是游戏会让人暴露，和凯联机的时候尤利安得出结论。

爱情更会让人暴露，当凯无比自然地对自己撒娇时尤利安得出进一步结论。

但是这些不为人知的一面只有我知道，尤利安满足又得意地总结。

weiß

Adj. 白色的，洁白的

尤利安的皮肤实在白得过分，细腻又敏感，情绪激动时血液的汇聚也格外明显。

所以这不能怪我，在尤利安不知道多少次抗议男朋友总是乱蹭以后，凯理直气壮地想。

x-mal

Adv. 屡次，再三；（夸张）无数次，千百次

凯喜欢时不时翻翻Whatsapp的聊天记录。他和尤利安的记录里，出现频率最高的是“哈哈哈哈哈哈”，然后是“我好困”“我好累”和“我好饿”，然后是火车的列次信息。

还有些话要当面说，至少也要在电话里说。

Yosp

N. 【植】海索草

凯感冒了，连着几天电话里都是压抑的咳嗽声。

所以这个周末是尤利安去勒沃库森，下车的时候朝凯挥着几株……植物。闻上去像薄荷，看上去有点像薰衣草。

“这是海索草，我从我们家花园里挖出来的。可以给沙拉和汤调味，可以酿酒做香水，顶上的花穗和茶一起煮可以治感冒咳嗽。”尤利安小心翼翼地递给他，“但还是要乖乖吃药啊，小可怜。”

der Zahnarzt, Zahnärzte

N. 牙医

讨论未来职业规划的时候，尤利安毫不犹豫地说要当牙医。

“我小时候因为太喜欢吃糖看过很多次牙医。” 凯好奇地眨眨眼睛，“那你不应该对这个职业有阴影吗？”

“也许我是想把自己受的折磨再让以后的小朋友们经历一下？现在加工食品的含糖量越来越高了。”尤利安一脸阴恻恻的笑容，“而且你不觉得牙医很酷吗？”

凯想象了一下尤利安穿着白大褂，举着镊子和手电筒，皱着眉头居高临下地让他张开嘴的画面。

还挺让人期待的。

ändern

V. 改变

为了对方改变自己的习惯是一件自然而然，有时也很有成就感的事。

比如一直随身带伞的凯，也开始看第二天的天气预报，如果要下雨的话提醒一下尤利安。

毕竟尤利安十次下雨里有九次都忘记带伞，他的头发已经被数学和异地恋折磨得够多了，不能再受雨水的摧残了。

öffnen

V. 打开，敞开

在尤利安和凯此前十几年的人生中，都过着平淡普通，说得上是幸福的日子。有和睦的家庭，有兄弟姐妹和好朋友，有自己的爱好，没有遇到过什么大的挫折，正常地上学考试，正常地长大。

然而对方的出现打破了这种稳定封闭的局面，他们不是同学也不属于同一个交际圈，彼此都是闯入另一个世界的陌生人。而偏偏就是他们一起推开了新生活的大门。

人生比足球场上的九十分钟有着更多可能。

Übung macht den Meister

熟能生巧

爱情并不容易，那些美好的情绪，快乐与满足之外，有更多的敏感、猜忌、委屈和失望，当彼此是初次相爱，当爱隔着距离时更加艰难。——没有忍耐的年轻人，总是把生命任意抛掷，把爱情变成支离破碎的聚合。

“小说和电影不会提到这些。”说起这些的时候，尤利安正为了德语考试埋在里尔克的作品里。

“虽然你看这本书的目的有点功利，但我们确实应该学习。”凯用铅笔划出这段话：

“（青年人）必须用他们整个的生命、用一切的力量，集聚他们寂寞、痛苦和向上激动的心去学习爱。可是学习的时期永远是一个长久的专心致志的时期，爱就长期地深深地侵入生命——寂寞，增强而深入的孤独生活，是为了爱着的人。”


End file.
